degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - Mr. Brightside
The scene shifts to the camp's bathroom. David: Crying I feel dirty, very dirty. David: 'He deserves to go to hell/ the mirror as it cracks ''The music for whatever it takes begins The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Travis taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name LAKEHURST fades in and Travis smiles. His name fades out and Jessie takes the camera. The name DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead fades in. Jessie smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Jessie's camera. It pans to the right and shows David sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in. David looks at the camera and sticks his tongue out, and then laughs. His name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Trevor carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name DavidRyanWellman appears again and fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Naomi sitting in the town car about to get out. The name LIGHTSfan fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for James. James takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in on the upper left. LIGHTSfan's name fades out. James smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Mason in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Joel1995 fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Reggie comes in. The name Mr.ZaneParks fades in on the lower right below Reggie and Joel1995's name fades out. Reggie looks into the camera flexing his arms. Mason takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Mr.ZaneParks's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Nathaniel and Samuel sitting at the computers. The name DegrassiForLife fades in on the lower left below Nathaniel and the name Newjug fades in on the upper right below Samuel. They both look at Ms. Oh and Samuel smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jennie and Kimberly at spirt squad practice. The name The Awkward Turtle fades in on the lower left below Jennie. The name Leila32 fades in on the upper right below Kimberly. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Chyna playing her guitar in the music room. The name TT66 comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Jared sitting with his back to camera. The name TT66 fades in above TT66's name. Her name fades out. Jared turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Keala walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name CeliB15 fades in. Gia comes in off camera and grabs Keala's hat off his head. CeliB15's name fades out and Keala walks off camera. Berlinda comes in on the other side. The name TifaLockhartFan fades in on the lower right below Gia and DTilly fades in on the upper right below Berlinda. They both laugh and bump fists. Toby Isaacs comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Jake Goldsbie fades in on the top below Toby's and TifaLockhartFan's and DTilly's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Greg coming out the front door of the school. The name Leila32 fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Eric running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Scooter14 appears. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Jackie and Violet in front of the school. The both takes a picture with thee phone pointed at the camera. The names Poppers62 & RainbowUnicorns appears. They puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. There name fades out and they turns around and starts walking with there back to the camera. The Degrassi: Then New Generation logo appears on the back of there jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to David at lunch. '''Sam: Hey David, whats going on with you? David: '''Nothing. '''Sam: '''You've been down scenes last night. Is there something upsetting you? '''David: the table and bumps into Trevor and David look at eachother as David has flashbacks from last night David: 'off '---Plot B: Gia---''' '''Gia: mail Gia: she reads the letter August 31, 2011 To the parents or guardians of Gia Carmen. '' Your child has been accepted to be in charge of the 9th Grade Orientation being held at Degrassi Community School on September 2, 2011. '' Gia: reading the letter That's tomorrow. If I go, I can get an escape from my parents. Mom and Dad enter the kitchen Gia's Mom: So you principal called. Gia: He did? Gia's Mom: Yep and he would like you to be in charge of the 9th Grade Orientation being held tomorrow. Gia: Is it okay if I do it. Gia's Dad: Nope. Gia: Why. Gia's Dad: Will there be black people there? Gia: Yes. Gia's Mom and Dad: Yells Then no, you can't go. Gia: 'Okay. ''The scene shifts to David running in the woods crying. '---Plot A: David---' 'David: 'his body up against the tree walks behind the tree scaring David '''David: '''What are you doing here? '''Trevor: I love you and I just couldn't live without you. David: 'Leave me alone. walks in up on David's faceu don't wanna have sex with me, I will rape you again. '''David: 'Trevor in the nuts as he runs off The scene shifts to Gia eating lunch with her family. ---Plot B: Gia--- '''Gia: '''Mom and Dad. I'm sick and tired of you guys ignoring me. And, is interrupted by her mom '''Gia's Mom: So did you get that new contract in. Gia's Dad: 'Yes I did get the new project. The camera zooming in on Gia as she looks ashamed. ''The scene shifts to David and Sam in the woods. '---Plot A: David---' '''Sam: Are you okay now? David: Yep. But I have to tell you something. Sam: What is it? David: Trevor raped me and tried to do it again. Sam: What? I''m going to mess up that little bastards face. '' David: Nope, you don't have too. Because I'm going to come out to my parents and press charges on him. camera zooms in on Sam looking stunned Did you like this chapter? Yes No Favorite Plot? A B Is David's plan good? Yes No Do you like Gia's parents? Yes No Category:Blog posts